The present invention relates to spectroscopy and more particularly to infrared reflectance spectroscopy.
Naval architects and engineers often require immediate information on identity or composition of materials especially when located in remote areas. The acquisition of laboratory results from a remote location is time consuming and costly. Removal of samples by scraping dry paint off concrete or metal, cutting tarpaper roofing, etc., for shipment to the laboratory for testing is time consuming and costly. The removal of the samples for shipment may result in contamination or destruction of the sample and poor data as well as damage to the structure itself. A portable analytical instrument for nondestructive analysis of coatings, plastics, rubbers and other organic construction materials is desired. There are no known portable instruments for performing the above-desired test.